Orchid
Orchid is a female RainWing, and was one of the seventeen captured RainWings mentioned in The Hidden Kingdom, as well as The Dark Secret. She is Mangrove's partner, and Mangrove thinks of her as flawless, describing her as "perfection in every scale." He searched tirelessly for her when she went missing, and asked Queen Magnificent for help every day, but no one really cared that she and the other captured RainWings were missing, except Glory and Mangrove himself. The Queen told Glory that since she asked a good question, she can go search for Orchid. Like some other RainWings, the NightWings kidnapped Orchid and ran tests on her venom in order to make venom-resistant helmets and armor so that they could raid the Rainforest Kingdom in order to obtain a more feasible home. Orchid was chained to the wall when Mastermind was showing Starflight and Fatespeaker around his lab. Starflight whispered to her that Mangrove hadn't given up on her, and had never stopped searching for her. Orchid's scales turned pink with joy when he said this, and said she would hold on for him. Later, she was saved and saw Mangrove, who was ecstatic to see her again. Biography ''The Hidden Kingdom Before the Glory and the dragonets had arrived, Orchid and Mangrove were gathering fruit from deep inside the rainforest, when Orchid was suddenly kidnapped by the NightWings. However, the RainWings weren't consciously aware of it at the time, beyond for Mangrove. Mangrove tried to get Queen Magnificent to send out a search party, and the queen suggested that some other dragon could investigate. When Glory asked around if anyone knew what had happened, one dragon said "Maybe she's taking a really long nap somewhere". Glory volunteered to search for Orchid and agreed to look for the other lost members of the tribe too. When she too was abducted (on purpose), she found the missing dragons (Orchid included), being experimented on (mainly by Mastermind) in the Night Kingdom. The Dark Secret When Mastermind showed Starflight and Fatespeaker around his laboratory, Starflight noticed a dragon who was chained to the wall and unconscious. Mastermind then explained that he was trying to see how long the average RainWing could use their venom before running out, but the dragon had fainted before he could get any useful information. Starflight and Fatespeaker fetched her some water, shocked by the NightWings's treatment of her, and as she regained consciousness, Starflight asked what her name was. Surprised, she replied that no NightWing had ever asked her that before, and then answered "Orchid". Recalling his experience in the rainforest, he told her that Mangrove was looking for her and never gave up. Her scales turned rosy pink with happiness, making Mastermind curious, and he said he had never seen any of the RainWings that color before. Later, during the attack on the Night Kingdom, Orchid was freed along with the rest of the surviving RainWings. She was reunited happily with Mangrove, even though she thought he would forget about her. Mangrove tried to endure the rumbling of the volcano to stay with Orchid, although they both returned to the Rainforest Kingdom. ''Winter Turning When Prince Winter, Moon, Qibli, and Kinkajou traveled to the rainforest to search for Icicle, Moon "heard" a NightWing and RainWing patrol. Kinkajou called out to them eagerly, but when she learned that the RainWing was actually Bromeliad and not Orchid, she said, "Hi, Bromeliad. I thought you were Orchid". It can be assumed that the two RainWings bonded either during or after their imprisonment on the NightWing island. Quotes "No NightWing has ever asked my name before, ... It's Orchid." "Soon, ... Then I can hang on until he comes." "I was afraid you wouldn't care where I was, ... I thought you'd move on and find someone else...." "Do you feel the earth shaking?" "Thank you, Your Majesty." Trivia *An orchid is a plant with complex flowers that are typically showy or bizarrely shaped, and they often use their looks to confuse pollinators into pollinating them. Orchids occur worldwide, especially in tropical forests, and are valuable hothouse plants. The family Orchidaceae is one of the two largest families of flowering plants, encompassing between 6 and 11% of all seed plant species. Gallery Typical RainWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical RainWing (colored), by Joy Ang RainTransparent.png|A typical RainWing (lineart), by Joy Ang RainWingGer.jpg|A typical RainWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold RainWing Sigil.png|RainWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing Orchid.jpg Orchid the rainwing.jpg Orchid-0.png|By Cactina MangrovefindsOrchidatlast.png|Orchid being rescued by Mangrove OrchidbyHeronLineart.png|By Heron GloryUnderTheMountain.png Glory-0.png Orchid..jpg Screenshot 2016-02-27 at 8.55.39 PM.png|Orchid learning that Mangrove is searching for her Orked.png|By Resa Screen Shot 2017-01-19 at 6.24.10 PM.png|by xTheDragonRebornx and how she imagines Orchid|link=http://xthedragonrebornx.deviantart.com/art/Canon-RainWing-Reference-Sheet-656068624 orchid1.jpg|A real orchid youneverforgotaboutme.png|Orchid and Mangrove Reuniting|link=https://www.deviantart.com/skaiagalaxy/art/you-never-gave-up-on-me-701104202 1564059543535.png|My Orchid by AzureOnTheInside de:Orchid fr:Orchidée pl:Orchidea ru:Орхидея Category:Characters Category:Females Category:RainWings Category:DS Characters Category:Mentioned in HK Category:Mentioned in WT Category:Minor Characters Category:Captured RainWings Category:RainWing With Unknown Fate